Las Cuevas
by Isi Dixon de Mellark
Summary: Alexa y su grupo llevan 10 años solos desde la invasion de las almas, pero un dia llegan a Picacho Peak y a las cuevas donde conocera a Jamie y las cuevas, pero no todo es un cuento de hadas, menos despues de la invasion, y descubrira a alguien a quien habia creido perdido para siempre. Jamie/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Las cuevas

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER, SOLO LA HISTORIA ES MIA.

Prologo:

Mi vida se había convertido en dedicarme a sobrevivir, para eso me despertaba todos los días, para eso andaba sin rumbo por el país junto al grupo.

Tenia 9 años cuando las almas llegaron a la tierra, mi padre logro escapar junto conmigo y Liam, mi madre no tuvo la misma suerte.

Dos años, escapando de los buscadores, aprendiendo a sobrevivir, a mantenernos con vida, pero el dolor de la pérdida de mi madre fue demasiado para mi padre que no pudo seguir, acabo con su vida pero antes de hacerlo nos dijo a ambos:

"No dejen que los atrapen con vida, no dejen que se apoderen de ustedes"

Al día siguiente Liam lo encontró en el bosque, nunca me ha dicho lo que vio cuando estuvo ahí.

Desde ese día hemos estado solos, aprendimos a estar siempre en movimiento. Hasta a hacernos pasar por almas, haciéndonos una pequeña cicatriz en el cuello.

No estábamos solos encontramos a varias personas en nuestro viaje que fueron añadiéndose a nuestra grupo.

Había encontrado amigos en esas personas, pero aun así me sentía mas sola que nunca

.

.

.

Hola Gente!

Me leí la huésped hace unas semanas, y me encanto el personaje de Jaime, por eso decidí hacer este fic para darle una pareja :3, espero que les haya gustado y las criticas son aceptadas.

Subo los fines de semana.

Besosososos


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

-Alexa, tu turno- escucho la voz de Liam y lo siento zarandearme un poco.

Bostezo y miro la hora en el auto 02:34 A.M cambiamos de asiento y me pongo al volante tomando los lentes de sol que me ofrece Liam, poniendo el auto en marcha.

Salimos de Florida hace dos días en un día a lo mucho llegaremos a Atlanta donde nos reabasteceremos de nuevo. Después seguiremos hasta llegar a las afueras de Colorado donde esta la cabaña de los padres de JJ.

Habíamos estado pensando en esa idea durante toda nuestra estancia en Florida, JJ había dicho que solo sus padres, su hermana y ella sabían de la existencia de esa cabaña y que estaba bastante alejada de la ciudad para que los buscadores la encontraran. Terminamos haciendo una votación donde termino ganando la idea 4 a 3. Así que tomamos las cosas y nos pusimos en camino.

Varias horas después, por el espejo retrovisor veo a Emily y Kate despertando. Y detrás Derek se encuentra despierto también.

-¿Tienen hambre? –les pregunto poniendo mis ojos devuelta a la carretera.

-Mucha –responden los tres.

-Buscare un hotel por aquí para parar a comer –a decir verdad, mi estomago me ruge, la barrita de cereal que me comí ayer a la noche ya estaba quedando en el olvido.

Paso por un bache y Liam despierta sobresaltado por el salto. Voltea y ve a los chicos despiertos, ve que ya hay bastante luz solar así que empieza a sacar los lentes de sol de la guantera para entregarle uno a cada uno. Emily le pone los suyos a JJ que aun esta dormida. Y Derek hace lo mismo con Spencer.

Después de media hora los demás ya están despiertos.

Terminamos encontrando un hotel junto a un pueblo cercano a Atlanta. Bajo del auto no sin antes tomarme el pelo en un rodete para que se vea la cicatriz en mi cuello, y ponerme bien los lentes de sol.

Me dirijo a lo que parece el lobby y el alma que se encuentra detrás del escritorio detecta mi presencia, es una mujer de unos 30 años, con pelo rubio y piel bronceada:

-Buenos Días, ¿en que puedo ayudarte?- me pregunta amablemente, claro todas las almas son empalagosamente amables.

-Buenos Días, quería pedir una habitación- le digo sonriendo, años de practica.

-Claro linda, ¿viaje en carretera?- pregunta volteando.

-Si, estoy viajando con unos amigos, queremos ir a Montana-

-Muy buen viaje entonces, aquí tienes tu llave cielo, recuerda dejarla en la mesa cuando se estén yendo-

-Muchas Gracias…

-Brisa retozando en las hojas –responde diciéndome su nombre

-Lindo nombre –le sonrió de nuevo.

Salgo del Lobby y abro la puerta del auto, los chicos me miran un poco sobresaltados, les muestro con una sonrisa la llave de la habitación.

Emily se apresura a quitarme la llave y sale corriendo a buscar la habitación.

-¿Qué mosca le pico?- le pregunto a Spencer abriendo la puerta del maletero para que el y Derek salgan.

-Tiene que hacer del N.-1- dice sonriendo mientras salta fuera del auto.

El y JJ son los pequeñines del grupo por así decirlo ambos tienen 16. Los dos se desviven haciéndonos bromas.

En cambio Derek es el mayor con 28.

Emily y Liam tienen 26 y 24 respectivamente.

Kate y yo estamos en medio, ella tiene 21 y yo 19.

Toma una de las bolsas con comida de la parte trasera y me dirijo a la habitación con los demás.

Yo y JJ somos los recolectores oficiales del grupo por así decirlo, yo por que según Liam son muy buena actriz y JJ por que en realidad ella parece no poder hacerle daño a una mosca.

Pero por miedo que le pase algo a JJ yo soy la que se encarga la mayoría de las veces.

Entro en la habitación y dejo la comida sobre la mesa. En la puerta de lo que supongo es el baño ya hay cola para entrar.

Cuando ya todos han hecho sus necesidades básicas por así decirlo, repartimos la comida, que en su totalidad son frutas ya que hay que consumirlas rápido antes de que se pudran.

Después de comer tomamos nuestro turno para ducharnos, cuando salgo de la ducha, me miro al espejo: Mi cabello rojo ya me llega hasta la parte baja de la espalda, mi piel se ve un poco bronceada, y mis ojos azules están resaltados por ojeras.

Termino de secarme y me visto rápidamente. Salgo y entra Kate al baño.

Liam me mira y de inmediato dice:

-Duerme un par de horas antes de que partamos-

-No es necesario –le digo de inmediato, de alguna forma me molesta que me trate como si aun fuera una niña de 9 años.

-Alexa, tienes que dormir aunque no quieras, además para tu turno de la noche no quiero que choques el auto –

-De acuerdo –le respondo y me tumbo en una de las dos camas que hay en la habitación.

Rápidamente caigo en el mundo de los sueños.

.

.

.

Hola Gente!

Espero que les haya gustado, y espero escuchar sus opiniones acerca de la historia, de verdad quiero que les guste.

Nos vemos la próxima semana.

Besoossoos


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

5 horas después ya se encuentran la mayoría de los chicos en el auto, camino de vuelta a la recepción a devolver la llave.

-Hola cielo, ¿ya se marchan? –me pregunta el alma tomando la llave y guardándola.

-Si muchas gracias –le sonrió y escucho la campanilla sonar, me volteo es una chica rubia de unos 20 años, pero se ve extremadamente pequeña, transpira ternura por así decirlo, sus ojos resaltados por el plateado en las aureolas. Al verla recordé a JJ no se por que.

-Disfruten el viaje- me dice el alma y le sonrió y salgo de la recepción, me dirijo al auto, a dos espacios se encuentra un jeep, distingo en el asiento delantero a un chico con pelo rubio y piel bronceada con unos lentes de sol puestos, al lado de el una chica con cabello castaño, piel bronceada y lentes de sol también, alcanzo a distinguir a alguien mas en el asiento trasero, pero llego al auto. Veo sus cabezas seguirme, Derek abre la parte de atrás y me subo junto a Spencer y Derek arranca.

-Liam deja de besuquearte con Kate y ponte el cinturón –le digo a mi hermano, el de mala gana suelta a Kate y se pone el cinturón.

-Mandona –

Me siento con las piernas cruzadas entre las bolsas. Spencer saca una baraja de cartas de su mochila:

-¿Jugamos carioca? –me dice

-De acuerdo.

Nos pasamos jugando hasta que anochece hasta que Derek para el auto para cambiar.

Me bajo de la parte de atrás y Derek sube, me siento en el asiento del copiloto.

Lo mejor es ir cambiando, decidimos turnarnos, cuando Liam casi se queda dormido hace 2 años mientras conducía.

Así que ahora, yo tengo el turno de las 2 hasta las 8, Emily de las 8 hasta las 4, Derek de las 4 hasta las 8 y Liam de las 8 hasta las 2. Kate nunca aprendió a conducir, aunque lo intentamos por años.

Llegamos a Atlanta a las 11 de la noche, decidimos quedarnos en un hotel en los límites de la ciudad, no éramos tan estúpidos para tomar uno que se encontrara en medio, a nadie le gustaba tener que estar en la mitad de una ciudad llena de almas.

Nos quedamos en una habitación con tres camas, una matrimonial y dos pequeñas. Nos repartimos así: Emily y Kate, en una de las pequeñas y JJ y yo en la otra, los demás se quedaron en la matrimonial.

Mañana estaríamos "recolectando" cuando llegamos al hotel habíamos visto un supermercado bastante pequeño, teníamos planeado ir allí.

.

.

.

Hola Gente!

Espero les haya gustado el capi, como verán, Melanie, Jared y Wanda ya aparecieron, aunque creo que tienen bastante claro quien era el que estaba en el asiento trasero :3

Espero opiniones, como ya dije quiero de verdad que les guste el fic.

Nos vamos la próxima semana.

Besosososos


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:

-¿Ya llegamos? –pregunto Spencer por milésima vez.

-No –respondí irritada.

Llevaba dos horas así, por dios, tenia 16 años no podía comportarse como un adolescente de su edad. Pero no gracias a mi increíble suerte me las tenía que ver con un adolescente de 16 años comportándose como un niño de 8.

Todos se encontraban durmiendo, excepto JJ, Spencer y yo que estaba conduciendo.

JJ no le hacia caso a Lukas se limitaba a señalarme el camino, cada vez nos adentrábamos mas acabábamos de pasar Ciudad de Arizona, JJ me indico que doblara alejándome de la carretera.

-Ehmmm ¿JJ estas segura de que es por aquí? –pregunte insegura.

-Si, Brit me dijo el camino miles de veces, era nuestro lugar seguro –me dijo.

Iba a replicar pero lo pensé mejor, JJ se ponía bastante sensible sobre cualquier tema que tocara a Brit, Emily y yo también, eramos las mejores amigas, pero nadie se ponía tranquilo cuando se sacaba ese tema. Hace 6 años que habíamos perdido a Brit, en las Vegas:

FLASH BACK

_-¿Dónde están los demás? –pregunte agarrando a JJ de la mano._

_-No lo se, pero no es seguro quedarnos aquí, tarde o temprano nos atraparan –dijo Brit, mirándonos preocupada._

_-Necesitamos una distracción –dijo Emily asomándose un poco por la puerta._

_-Yo los distraeré –dijo Brit._

_-¿Te volviste loca? Te atraparan –dije agarrándola del brazo._

_-Es la única opción, soy la mas rápida y no lograremos salir si no voy –dijo aunque vi en su expresión que no quería hacerlo._

_-Brit no por favor… -le dijo JJ tomando su mano._

_-Estare bien, Emily y Alexa cuidaran de ti –dijo abrazándola y mirándonos:_

_Asentimos, me acerque a ella y le abraze: -Ten mucho cuidado –susurre en su oído._

_-¿Cuándo no lo tengo? –_

_Emily la abrazo también._

_-Bien escúchenme, correré hacia el lado izquierdo, en cuanto me sigan vayan a la entrada y directo al auto, Liam, Derek, Spencer y Kate ya llegaran - _

_Asentimos._

_Brit se echo a correr haciendo mucho ruido, pronto escuchamos las voces de los buscadores y en cuanto pasaron frente a la habitación salimos hasta la entrada del edificio._

_En cuanto llegamos al auto vimos a los chicos venir corriendo desde el bosque:_

_-¿Qué paso? –pregunto Liam –Escuchamos los helicópteros, ¿Dónde esta Brit? –pregunto._

_Emily negó, Liam bajo la cabeza:_

_-Tenemos que irnos de aquí –dijo Kate._

_Asentimos y subimos al Jeep, JJ lloraba silenciosamente y yo también._

_Nos quedamos esperando entre las sombras hasta que vimos a los buscadores salir, traían a Brit desmayada entre dos buscadores. JJ y yo rompimos a llorar. La habíamos perdido_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

-Aquí es –susurro JJ, estacione frente a una cabaña bastante rustica, se lograba distinguir un pozo detrás gracias a los faros del auto.

.

.

.

Hola Gente!

Espero les haya gustado el cap, nos vemos la próxima semana

Bye


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5:

-¡Hey! Despierten –dije bajando del auto y cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Los cuatro se despertaron sobresaltados, me fulminaron con la mirada, yo sonreí inocentemente.

JJ bajo junto a Spencer y esperamos a que los demás se despertaran por completo para ir a revisar la cabaña:

-JJ no habías dicho que aquí hacia un calor del demonio –dijo Derek saliendo del auto.

-Nunca había venido aquí, solo lo había visto por fotos –se excuso la susodicha.

Me encogí de hombros, siempre era lo mismo, fui con Liam a buscar las linternas a la parte trasera del auto.

-Bueno haremos esto: JJ, Spencer, Kate y Emily irán por fuera y se aseguraran de que no haya indicios de alguien, Alexa, Derek y yo revisaremos dentro –Asentimos y fuimos a hacer nuestras tareas.

Liam abrió la puerta lentamente, crujió y callo un poco de polvo.

Entramos y apuntamos con las linternas en todas direcciones, estaba vacío. Liam y Derek fueron a revisar las habitaciones y yo me quede observando lo que, supongo, eran la cocina y la sala.

Todo parecía estar cubierto por una fina capa de polvo, pero JJ nos había dicho que desde antes de la invasión no habían venido, el polvo debería de ser mas grueso. Observe confundida una mesa, y aguce mi vista, buscando algún vestigio de alguien, pero no vi nada que me hiciera suponer que alguien había estado aquí, lo del polvo debían de ser imaginación mía. En una mesa apoyada junto a la pared había una foto, me acerque y la levante.

Eran Brit, la reconocí aunque se veía mucho más joven, una mujer de cabello rubio de unos 30 años, un hombre de cabello negro y ojos extremadamente azules, que no se veían afectados por la antigüedad de la foto, la mujer traía en sus brazos a una niña de apenas un año de edad, JJ. Sonreí, cuanto había cambiado el mundo desde aquel tiempo.

Mire más detenidamente a la madre de Brit y JJ, me parecía haberla visto antes… pero ¿Dónde?

Entonces lo averigüe: el alma que había entrado en el hotel mientras dejaba la llave, eran muy parecidas, pero el alma era más joven. ¿Podría ser… Brit? No, no quería ni pensarlo.

-Alexa, no hay nada, salgamos –me dijo Liam saliendo de una de las habitaciones. Deje la foto en su sitio y le seguí afuera.

Los chicos ya estaban esperándonos, Kate nos dijo que no había nada que les hiciera suponer que había sido habitado.

Liam asintió, nos dijo que fuéramos por los bolsos y nos instalaríamos. Estaba feliz, aunque tratara ocultarlo, lo conocía demasiado.

Fuimos por nuestras cosas y Liam nos mostro las habitaciones que había visto con Derek: eran 4, un baño y 3 habitaciones. JJ, Emily y yo nos pedimos la más grande, que supongo era de los padres de JJ, Derek y Spencer, y Liam y Kate. Le sonreí a Kate:

-Espero que solo duerman –le dije alzando mis cejas, Kate se sonrojo y Liam solo se rio y me revolvió el pelo.

-No lo prometo –dijo y se metió con Kate en una de las habitaciones.

Las tres entramos en lo que seria nuestra habitación:

-Recuerdo este lugar, vagamente, pero lo recuerdo –susurro JJ.

-No tienes por que sentirte mal, tienes que pensar en las buenas cosas que hiciste, no en lo malo, eso solo te amarga –le dije –Como a Derek –añadí. Las dos se rieron.

-¿Creen que este lugar sea seguro? –pregunto JJ cuando ya estábamos acostadas en la cama.

-No lo se, ya nada es seguro en estos tiempos, y eventualmente tendremos que irnos, lo bueno no dura para siempre –dijo Emily mirando al techo.

-Aguafiestas –

.

.

.

Hola Gente!

Me disculpo, por que se suponía que tenia que subir el lunes, pero tuve un contratiempo que no me dejo acercarme al compu.

Nos vemos y espero que les haya gustado el cap.

Bye


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6:

Ya llevábamos 2 días en la cabaña, la primera mañana nos dimos cuenta que el pozo colindante al lugar no tenia agua, tendríamos que salir de expedición dentro de poco, las garrafas de agua que nos habíamos llevado con nosotros cuando salimos de Florida, no durarían para siempre.

Ya era de noche, estábamos comiéndonos las últimas barras de cereales y fruta que quedaban, cuando en la ventana se reflejo un resplandor blanco, nos quedamos petrificados. Me levante con cuidado de no hacer ruido y me asome un segundo por la ventana, trague saliva, buscadores.

Al parecer no habían visto el auto, Liam por precaución lo había estacionado en la parte trasera de la cabaña, pero eso ya no servía de nada. Todos estos años que habíamos sobrevivido, todos los sacrificios que habíamos hechos, la muerte de Brit, la de mi padre. Las veces que pasamos hambre, las noches en vela cuando los chicos tenían que ir a buscar comida. Todo perdido, nos atraparon, nos matarían y pondrían un parasito en nuestros cuerpos.

Solloce, me acerque a los chicos:

-No hay salida –dijo Kate mirándonos.

Liam me abrazo, perdería a mi hermano, perdería a mis amigos, perdería mi vida.

-Tenemos que intentar –dijo Derek –No me iré sin luchar, y se que ustedes tampoco, hemos sobrevivido todos estos años y no me iré sin luchar –dijo él mas para si mismo. Tomo un cuchillo de la cocina.

-Fue una estupidez traerlos aquí –dijo JJ llorando –No saben cuanto lo lamento chicos –nos dijo, Emily se le acerco y le abrazo para contenerla.

Escuchamos como se abrían las puertas del auto. Liam me soltó y se levanto.

-Derek tiene razón, no dejare que ocupen mi cuerpo, no si yo puedo hacer algo –

JJ se levanto también, le agarre de la mano y negué:

-Esto fue mi culpa, yo nos traje aquí y hare algo –me respondió.

Nos resguardamos contra la pared, escuchamos los pasos dirigiéndose hacia la entrada, el silencio dentro era tal que se podían escuchar las respiraciones agitadas de todos.

La puerta se abrió y un destello de luz proveniente de una linterna inundo la habitación, Liam se abalanzo sobre el que entro.

Se escucho un chillido y golpes, Derek intervino y una de las almas también, nos levantamos y en ese momento se escucharon dos disparos:

-¡Liam! –grite cuando vi a mi hermano caer al suelo.

Voltee interponiéndome entre mi hermano y el alma que le había atacado. Escuche como Emily se abalanzaba sobre el otro que había caído: JJ.

La luz cegadora de la linterna me cegó durante unos segundos, escuche un jadeo:

-¡Jared no! ¡Son humanos como nosotros! –grito el que me apuntaba, por el timbre de voz supe que era una mujer, "como nosotros" pensé confundida. La mujer se apunto la linterna a si misma, unos ojos almendrados se descubrieron, sin ningún destello de plata en ellos.

-Oh Dios -dije. El peligro había pasado pero no completamente, los gritos de Kate y Emily me volvieron al mundo real. Me arrodille junto a mi hermano, le habían dado en el hombro:

-Tranquilo, vas a estar bien, vas a estar bien –dije apretando la herida en un intento de parar la sangre –vas a estar bien, no me abandones –susurre. Pero sabía que lo que prometía no era cierto.

-Hay que llevarlos con Doc –escuche decir detrás mío.

Uno de ellos intento acercarse a JJ pero Derek se interpuso:

-¡Aléjate de ella! –grito.

-Tranquilos, somos como ustedes, en serio, si quieren que sus amigos vivan tienen que dejarnos llevarlos a nuestro refugio, ahí los curaran –dijo el hombre al que habían llamado "Jared"

-¿Alexa? –pregunto Derek preguntándome.

Asentí –Sálvalos –susurre.

Jared asintió, levanto a JJ del suelo y la llevo afuera, Derek y Spencer me ayudaron con Liam. Afuera estaba estacionado el auto de los buscadores y el Jeep que había visto en el hotel.

-Ustedes… Ustedes son los del hotel –dije ayudando a subir a Liam al auto.

-Nos parecías conocida –me dijo la mujer que me había apuntado con la linterna –Soy Melanie –dijo tendiéndome la mano.

-Alexa –dije. Detrás de ella apareció el alma que había visto antes, de cerca se veía su apariencia aun mejor, no había duda, era Brit.

.

.

.

Hola Gente!

Aquí este el esperado encuentro, espero haya estado a la altura de lo que esperaban, y si no espero que me digan que no les gusto (las criticas siempre son aceptadas, mientras sean constructivas), nos vemos la próxima semana.

Bye.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Emily la miro sorprendida también, tenia las manos manchadas de sangre al igual que yo.

Nos miramos y nos subimos al auto donde iba mi hermano.

-¿Dónde esta su refugio? –pregunte a Jared.

-En Picacho Peak, son cuevas subterráneas –nos explico Melanie.

-¿Cómo los curaran? –pregunte mirando preocupada a mi hermano.

-Tenemos medicinas ahí, Doc se encargara de ellos –prometió Melanie.

En el auto estábamos Emily, Derek y yo, los demás se habían ido en e Jeep que nosotros teníamos.

-Lo siento… por lo de antes –dijo Derek.

Voltee y lo mire sorprendida: -¿Te estas Disculpando? ¡Se esta disculpando! –Dije –El golpe afecto tu cerebro –

El me revolvió el pelo y me hizo una llave, Liam soltó un quejido: -Tranquilo, todo estará bien, ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? –pregunte.

Íbamos cruzando el desierto y el coche daba tumbos por la velocidad a la que iba: -Ya casi llegamos –me aseguro Jared.

Al final estaciono el coche dentro de una saliente, estaba demasiado oscuro para ver, pero cuando el Jeep estaciono junto a nosotros alumbro lo que parecía un túnel.

Bajamos, Jared y Derek llevaban entre los dos a Liam, Spencer y otro chico al que no reconocí llevaban a JJ,

Todo era demasiado oscuro pero los chicos parecían saber a donde iban así que nos guiaban terminamos llegando a una gran cueva poco alumbrada por la luz de la luna.

-¡Wanda! –grito un chico de pelo negro y se acerco a Brit… digo Wanda.

-¿Qué paso aquí? –pregunto al ver a Liam y JJ.

-Fue una confusión, necesitamos llevarlos con Doc –dijo Melanie.

Siguieron avanzando y nos llevaron por el sur… creo que era el sur de la gran cueva, despues de unos 10 minutos llegamos a una habitación donde estaban un hombre de color y una mujer de unos 40 años.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto levantándose.

-Fue una confusión y Jared disparo… necesitamos que los curen –dijo el chico al que no reconocía.

Ellos asintieron y se pusieron manos a la obra, sacaron unos frasquitos plateados que no reconocía:

-¿Esos no son medicinas de almas? –pregunte.

-Si, pero tranquila… -dijo Melanie al ver mi expresión –ya las hemos probado y son muy eficientes, los curaran –dijo.

Los colocaron en unas camillas y tome la mano de mi hermano: -Ni se te ocurra morirte Liam Winters –dije.

-Ehmmm… ¿Alexa? –dijo Melanie despues de un rato, Doc y la mujer ya tenían preparadas las medicinas para empezar.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunte.

-Creo que querrás hablar con Jeb, para aclarar unas cosas –dijo ella y en ese momento entro un anciano que se parecía a Santa Claus.

-¿Santa? –

.

.

.

Hola Gente!

Lo siento no pude evitar poner lo de Santa, pero es que se parecen tanto… , como sea, espero les haya gustado el cap y nos vemos la próxima semana.

Bye


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8:

Jared y el chico (del que aun no conozco su nombre) rompieron en carcajadas. Me sonroje:

-Lo siento, pero de verdad pareces ser Santa –dije levantándome.

-No importa –dijo sonriendo –Ya me acostumbre, Jared y Jamie me hacen esa broma cada vez que alguien nuevo llega, te les adelantaste, soy Jebediah Stryder, pero todos me dicen Jeb –me dijo tendiéndome la mano.

-Alexa Winters –dije. Nos estrechamos las manos.

-¿Tu eres la "líder" de tu grupo? –pregunto.

-No, mi hermano, Liam –dije señalándolo.

-De acuerdo, temo que se nos agoto nuestro suministro de Despertar, así que tendremos que esperar a la antigua –dijo.

-¿Despertar? –pregunto Derek.

-Es uno de los remedios de las almas –explico Melanie.

-¿Por qué no vienen a que les muestre nuestra estancia? –pregunto Jeb.

-¿Qué dicen chicos? –pregunte.

Asintieron y nos levantamos: -¿Estarán bien? –pregunte mirando a JJ y Liam.

-Si, tranquilos –dijo Doc.

Seguimos a todos por el túnel, ya no andaban con linternas así que tropezábamos cada cierto rato. Me tropecé y me agarre del brazo de alguien:

-Lo siento –susurre.

-No importa –me respondió, no tengo idea de quien era. Pero no quite mi agarre y, al parecer, a él no le molestaba.

Llegamos a una gran cueva, era iluminada solamente por la luna:

-¿Espejos? –pregunte.

-Miles –me respondieron a mi lado, voltee y vi que a la persona que tenia agarrada era Jamie.

-Lo siento… -dije sonrojándome.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada –lo solté y seguimos avanzando, Jeb iba explicando todo, pero a decir verdad no lo escuchaba.

No había nadie despierto, ¿Qué hora serian?, bastante tarde, por que ya había anochecido hace tiempo cuando llegaron a la cabaña.

Fuimos subiendo por un pasadizo, volvía a estar oscuro, me sostenía de la pared para no chocar con nada. Y ahora choque con la espalda de alguien "Que no sea Jamie, Que no sea Jamie"

-¿Alexa? –Sip, era Jamie.

-Lo siento de verdad, pero es que no veo nada –me disculpe, en esta noche me había sonrojado mucho más de lo que me sonrojaba durante un año.

El me tomo la mano delicadamente. Ahora debería de parecer un tomate.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9:

-Tranquila, vamos –me dijo tirando de mi mano –Yo cuando llegue también tropezaba con todo –

Íbamos en ascenso, al final se vio otra luz y llegamos a otra cueva. Parecía ser el comedor y cocina.

-¡Comida! –exclamo Derek al ver los panes horneándose.

Emily le pego un zape: -¡Auch! ¿Por qué todas me pegan? –dijo mirándonos molesto.

-Eres muy golpeable –le dije sonriendo, el me miro levantando las cejas y yo seguí el recorrido de su mirada y me di cuenta de que no había soltado la mano de Jamie.

-Lo siento –dije soltando su mano.

Los chicos se rieron y Jamie también se sonrojo. Hoy era el día de molesten a Alexa.

Una mujer afroamericana con una larga trenza gris estaba preparando el pan junto a una chica rubia y de piel color caramelo.

-Trudy, Lily, ellos son los nuevos –les dijo Jeb señalándonos –Digamos que Jared tuvo un altercado con unos de su grupo –

-Hola –nos saludaron -¿Tienen hambre? –pregunto Trudy.

-Un poco –dije –Pero no queremos ser molestia… -

-No se preocupen –me dijo Trudy sonriendo –Ya teníamos comida preparada para cuando los chicos llegaran de la expedición –dijo y fue hasta el horno de barro, saco unas bandejas:

-¡Huevos! –Dijo Emily –Creí que no volvería a verlos –

-¿De donde conseguían la comida? –pregunto Jamie interesado.

-La mayoría de las veces entrabamos en supermercados pequeños, solo Alexa y JJ, aunque casi siempre Alexa –le respondió Derek mirando hambriento la comida.

-Como con los hoteles, estos son unos terribles actores –dije señalándonos.

-¿Y las cicatrices? –pregunto Jared.

-Esas las tenemos desde hace mucho tiempo, en cuanto nos invadieron… -dije yo, mi padre fue el que nos convenció de hacérnoslas a Liam y a mi.

Trudy sirvió la comida en distintos platos y nos los entregaba.

-Gracias –dije cuando me paso el mío, fuimos a sentarnos a una de las mesas.

-¿Cómo es que Br…Wanda esta con ustedes? –dijo Emily, casi dice Brit.

-Es una larga historia –dijo Melanie.

-Tenemos bastante tiempo, o al menos hasta que mi hermano y JJ decidan despertar –dije.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10:

-Wow –dijimos cuando terminaron de contarnos la historia.

-Es bastante peculiar –dijo Emily.

Nos miramos entre todos y rompimos en carcajadas, esto era como volver en el tiempo, antes de la invasión.

-Bueno, como ya terminaron de comer, les mostrare sus alojamientos –dijo Jeb y se levanto.

Melanie, Jared, Trudy y Lily se despidieron y se fueron a dormir. Jamie se quedo y avanzo con nosotros.

Volvimos por el mismo lugar. La mano de Jamie se deslizo en la mía y la apreté, creo que en la oscuridad todo era mucho más simple.

Seguimos pasando por túneles hasta llegar a una bifurcación con siete túneles, algunos eran tan estrechos que nadie podría pasar por ahí. Jeb nos llevo a través del cuarto, contando de izquierda a derecha. Había pequeñas cuevas cubiertas por puertas artesanales.

-Hemos ampliado nuestro cupo de habitaciones con el paso de los años, recibimos nuevos visitantes cada cierto tiempo –dijo Jeb.

Nos mostro tres cuevas que estaban casi al final, estas no tenían puertas pero dentro tenían colchones.

-Gracias de nuevo Jeb –le dije sonriendo.

-No hay por que Alexa, bueno, es bastante tarde así que vayan a dormir –

Jamie entro en la cueva antes de las nuestras, su puerta era una manta gris.

-Yo dormiré con Emily –dije tirando de ella –Necesitamos hablar –le susurre.

Derek y Spencer se quedaron con la de en medio y Kate con la ultima.

Habían unas mantas junto al colchón, entre las dos logramos colgar una para que hiciera de puerta y nos hicimos la cama.

-Bien, ¿Te habrás dado cuenta de la situación en la que estamos? –dije sentándome.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con JJ? Cuando se entere estará inconsolable –dijo Emily.

-¿Qué haremos con los demás? Digo, creo que Kate se dio cuenta, y Spencer también, pero Derek no, ¿y con los que están aquí? JJ querrá irse en cuanto se entere que Brit esta aquí –

-Tienes razón Alexa, ¿Crees que debamos decírselo? ¿A Wanda? –

-Ya escuchaste la historia, cuando tomaron el cuerpo de Brit, ya estaba siendo ocupado por otra alma, y Wanda ni siquiera quería que la pusieran en otro cuerpo, quería quedarse aquí, Todos se aseguraron de que el cuerpo no despertaba antes de poner a Wanda –

-¿Pero si tal vez no esperaron lo suficiente? ¿Si Brit estaba tan débil que no logro despertar antes? –

-Wanda la habría escuchado, como con Melanie, conoces a Brit, Emi, ella habría luchado por quedarse, no se habría quedado callada –

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio, al final Emily lo rompió: -Cuando la vi… no sabia que pensar, la extraño tanto Alex –me dijo recostándose.

-Yo también, yo también -


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11:

Habían pasado tres días y JJ y Liam habían empezado a reaccionar, aun no recuperaban la conciencia pero Doc nos aseguro que no tardarían mucho.

Habíamos empezado a trabajar también, al día siguiente de nuestra llegada Jeb nos presento en el desayuno y todos han sido muy amables. Las Cuevas eran muy gigantes y, según Jared, solo habíamos recorrido una parte.

En la noche siguiente, Emily yo hablamos con Kate y Spencer, como supusimos, se habían dado cuenta también de lo que pasaba, y los últimos dos días nos hemos estado rebanando la cabeza en pedacitos para ver que podríamos hacer.

Los chicos se la pasaban molestándome con Jamie, no habíamos vuelto a tener contacto "cercano" desde lo de la primera noche. Pero el me saludaba cada vez que nos encontrábamos y eso, no se por que, me hacia sentir feliz.

Estaba saliendo de la cafetería, ya era de noche pero había aprendido a manejarme por los túneles principales.

Cuando llevaba unos cinco minutos de camino, escuche voces detrás de mi y me apreté contra la pared.

-Oh vamos Jamie, has estado raro desde que volviste de la expedición –reconocí la voz como la de una chica llamada Nikki.

-No pasa nada, en serio…. –

-¿Es por esa chica? ¿No? La pelirroja –

-¡Ella no tiene nada que ver! –

-¡Se nota que me mientes! ¿No sientes nada por mí? Hemos estado juntos durante más de 3 años… -

-Nunca hemos estado juntos, que Ian y Jared te trajeran fue una cosa diferente…

-¿Entonces me tenias como entretenimiento?

-¡NO! Deja tus celos, Alexa no me importa, me importas tu, solo tu –

Me dieron ganas de llorar al escuchar eso, había sido una completa imbécil. Seguí caminando, con cuidado para que no se escucharan mis pasos, estaba pensando en detenerme para dejarlos salir primero cuando lo escuche:

-¿Qué significa esto Em?, me dijiste que fuéramos a la cocina… -Solo volvamos, creo que están muy débiles para seguir, deberían volver a la enfermería…

-¡¿Brit?! –

Corrí hacia la entrada y vi como Jamie miraba sorprendido como mi silueta aparecía casi al lado de ellos, pero lo ignore y fui corriendo a la entrada de la plaza donde estaban todos y JJ repetía el nombre de Brit mirando a Wanda:

-¡No! –ese fue un grito desgarrador, ya se había fijado en sus ojos.

-¡JJ! –grite al verla correr hacia un túnel, pare un par de segundos para decirle a Emily que le explicara a los demás y fui detrás de JJ.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12:

Seguí a JJ por los túneles, estábamos yendo hacia las habitaciones, al final, en las bifurcaciones JJ paró de repente enfrente de uno de los túneles:

-JJ –susurre suavemente, ella volteo y me miro, su cara estaba cubierta de lágrimas, se lanzo a mis brazos y lloro en mi hombro:

-Ella lo prometió Alexa, ella me lo prometió –dijo entre sollozos.

-Lo se, vamos –dije y la lleve hasta la habitación mía y de Emily.

Ella se recostó en posición fetal en el colchón, miraba a la pared y sollozaba, la mire incomoda, no sabia que hacer exactamente en esta situación:

-JJ, ¿Tal vez quieras…? –

-Espero que no estés sugiriendo que quiera ver al parasito que se apodero de mi hermana –me corto ella con voz ronca.

-Tal vez podrían ayudar… -

-¡No! Solamente no quiero tener nada que ver con el parasito –dijo ella y empezó a llorar mas fuerte aun –Quiero irme de aquí Alex –me dijo con la suplica escrita en su voz.

Suspire y me apoye en la pared: -Lo se JJ, hare lo que pueda –le dije y ella se acurruco aun mas en la cama. Media hora después ya estaba dormida, me levante y salí para ir a ver si Emily había conseguido explicarles a los demás lo que pasaba.

Llegue a la plaza y aun habían algunas personas hablando con Emily, Wanda estaba siendo abrazada por Ian mientras decía algo, pero no logre escuchar que, cuando escucharon mis pasos voltearon y me miraron ansiosos:

-¿Les has explicado Em? –le pregunte a Emily.

Ella asintió: -¿Y JJ? –

-En nuestra habitación, llorando –dije bajando la cabeza –Chicos necesito hablar con ustedes –les dije –Jeb, se que debí haberte explicado antes, pero ¿Nos disculparías un momento? –le pregunte.

-Claro Alexa, y no te disculpes, comprendo que fue algo difícil para ustedes –le sonreí y le hice una seña a los chicos para que me siguieran, evite deliberadamente a Jamie y fui hasta la habitación de Kate:

-¿De que quieres hablarnos Alexa? –

-Creo que deberíamos irnos –

-¿Qué? ¿Te volviste loca? –pregunto Derek ganándose un golpe por parte de Emily.

-JJ quiere irse, y está mal chicos, si la vieran se les rompería el corazón –

-¿Pero por qué? –Dijo Kate ganándose las miradas de odio de todos –No me malentiendan muchachos, pero todos sabíamos que existía la gran posibilidad de que Brit hubiese sido atrapada… Por Dios, todos vimos como Brit era llevada con los buscadores… -

-Tal vez JJ no lo vio –dijo Spencer.

-Tienes razón, todos recordamos esa noche, cuando nos escondimos en el auto JJ se puso a llorar en mi hombro, tal vez se quedó dormida y no vio cómo se llevaban a Brit –dije mirándolos a todos.

-Mañana hablaremos tú y yo con Jeb, ¿De acuerdo? –Dijo Liam –Vayan a dormir, ha sido un día largo –

-Perezoso, dormiste tres días –le dije pegándole un codazo –No sé cómo le diremos a Jeb –

-Ya se, algo se nos ocurrirá Alexa, ve a dormir –

Con Emily entramos en nuestra habitación, JJ se encontraba dormida aun en posición fetal. Suspiramos:

-No pienses que no me di cuenta de que estabas llorando cuando paso todo, ¿Qué paso Alex? –me pregunto Emily haciéndose un espacio.

-Tonterías mías, nada importante comparado con lo que pasa ahora –dije sonrojándome.

-Creo que tu problema tiene nombre y apellido: Jamie Stryder –dijo burlonamente.

-Cierra la boca -


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13:

-Hola Jeb –dijimos Liam y yo entrando en su "estudio", que era una cueva espaciosa que estaba repleta de libros y aparatos antiguos como radios y televisores.

-Hola muchachos, ¿Qué vienen a decirme? –mientras lo veia comence a arrepentirme, aquí en las cuevas estabamos seguros, teniamos comida y un techo sobre nuestras cabezas, y eso Jeb nos lo habia dado sin pensarlo dos veces, sentia como si lo estubiera traicionando.

-Nosotros… -

-¡Jeb! –escuche que decian mientras entraban por la puerta Wanda, Ian, Jared, Melanie, Doc, Kyle y Jamie.

-¿Qué pasa? –

-Yo…. Yo escuche a Brit –dijo Wanda.

-¿Qué? –dije -¿Cuándo? –pregunte mirandola sorprendida.

-Esta noche, yo me sentia muy mal por lo que habia pasado y fui donde Doc, y simplemente la escuche, fue igual que como con Melanie, era como un pensamiento –

-¿Qué te dijo? –

-Me dijo que ella seguia aquí, y que no planeaba irse –

POV WANDA

-Creo que ver a JJ fue lo que la desperto, si siempre estuvo ahí necesitaba un estimulo –dijo Melanie –A mi me pasaba lo mismo, la mayoria del tiempo me sentia tan debilitada que solo ponia fuerzas para interactuar con Wanda cuando escuchaba acerca de Jared y Jamie –

-¿Pero no dijeron que habian esperado? ¿Cuando consiguieron el cuerpo? –dijo Alexa..

-Tienes razon, y eso es lo que no logramos entender,esperamos unos 3 dias –dijo Jared.

_Preguntale a Ian_:-¿Qué? –dije al escuchar a Brit hablarme de nuevo.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Te hablo? –me pregunto el hermano de Alexa.

-Ian,¿Por qué me dijo que te preguntara a ti? –dije mirandolo, el bajo la mirada, se veia avergonzado.

-Bueno, Wanda, es que… Brit si desperto –

-¿Qué? –preguntaron todos incluyendome, Ian no seria capaz de hacerme esto, yo le dije que no queria ser un parasito,¿Por qué dejo que me pusieran en un cuerpo que estaba ocupado?

-Es que, ella era tal cual como todos te imaginabamos, y no podia esperar mas Wanda, necesitaba tenerte a mi lado hablandome, y tardariamos demasiado en conseguir otro cuerpo… -

_El me desmayo, desperte y el me puso un pañuelo con cloroformo para que me durmiera de nuevo, _me dijo Brit: -La dormiste… ¿Cómo pudiste? –

-Wanda tienes que dejar de preocuparte por los demas… -

-¡NO! ¡Te dije que no queria ser un invasor! Se suponia que yo deberia haber muerto cuando me sacaron del cuerpo de Melanie, y ahora tengo que enterarme de que estaba de nuevo quitandole su cuerpo a otra persona… ¿Cómo pudiste? –

.

.

.

No me maten las fans de Ian, se que aquí lo pinto como alguien malo y un poco egoista pero era fundamental para la historia que Brit siguiera viva, asi que lo siento y espero no me maten.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

POVALEXA

Wanda se fue corriendo e Ian fue detrás de ella, se veia completamente avergonzado y todos lo miraban desilusionados. Yo tambien, aunque no lo conocia, se que Wanda es una buena persona, alma o lo que sea, pero Ian es un humano y se supone que debemos protegernos entre nosotros, ¿Tanto le costaba conseguirse otro cuerpo? Brit hubiese podido despertar y nos hubiese buscado, de eso estoy segura.

-No entiendo como pudo hacerlo –dijo Kyle.

-Esta enamorado –dijo Melanie -eso no lo justifica –añadio al ver mi cara –Pero el amor nos hace tontos a todos –

-Si me disculpan, ahora tengo que ir a explicarle a JJ que su hermana sigue viva y todo este disparate no ha servido para nada mas que afectar la salud mental de todos –dije y Sali dando pisotones. Liam se quedo, seguramente iba a esperar a que se fueran e iba a hablar con Jeb acerca de lo de irnos.

-¡Espera! ¡Alexa! –escuche que gritaban detrás de mi mientras caminaba por el tunel.

-¿Jamie? ¡Auch! –dije cuando senti que chocaban contra mi espalda, cai de cara contra el piso y lo unico que evito que mi cara chocara contra el suelo fueron mis manos -¿Qué diablos te pasa? –pregunte enfadada e intentando moverme pero el habia caido sobre mi –Dejame salir –dije pero el inmovilizo mis manos. Me volteo y quede mirando su rostro en la oscuridad, digo eso por que podia sentir su aliento en mi rostro, enrojeci y agradeci el hecho de que estuviera tan oscuro.

-Solo escuchame, lo que escuchaste ayer fue un… -

-No digas que fue un malentendido, yo no te importo y tu no me importas, llevo solo un par de dias aquí y ni siquiera hemos tenido una verdadera conversacion desde la primera noche en que llegamos, asi que no tienes el deber de explicarme que Nikki es tu novia –

-¡Ella no es mi novia! Jared e Ian la trajeron para ese proposito hace un par de años, pero ella no me gusta, es molesta y superficial y…

-¿Y que? –dije aunque me temia la respuesta.

-Y no eres tu -


	15. Chapter 15

Nota:

Hola lectores, dejo esta nota por que desde hoy (12 de septiembre) hasta el próximo domingo (22 de septiembre) no actualizare ninguna de mis historias, la razón:

Aquí en Chile (mi país, aque no lo adivinaron xD) tenemos las fiestas patrias que son el 18 de septiembre, mis profes nos dieron la semana completa libre (Yupi :D) y para pasar las fiestas me ire a Valparaiso mañana hasta el miércoles o jueves y después me ire a la Ballena (bonito nombre ¬¬) y en ninguno de los dos lugares hay internet (¬¬) y por eso no podre andar actualizando, pero obviamente andaré adelantando con capítulos de todas las historias esta semana asi que volveré el próximo lunes.

Se despide Isi Dixon De Mellark.


End file.
